


The Hidden Door

by Angel110



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Ghosts, Horror, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be Leeteuk's and Siwon's 3rd anniversary night and everything was supposed to be romantic, it was before they went to sleep. But in the middle of the night while the couple was sleeping peacefully, Leeteuk suddenly started to hear strange noises and made Siwon check for its source who tried to convince his lover that it was only some straying cat. Nobody would believe them if they told what they found in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Door

The table was decorated beautifully with white rose petals and long, also white candles. White. The favourite colour of his lover. A colour as pure as his angel. Today everything should be perfect.  
The dinner was almost done and while the last few dishes were boiling on the stove, Siwon went to take a quick shower and then got dressed into a black suit.  
15 minutes were left now, then his boyfriend and soon-to-be fiancé would arrive.  
Yes, Siwon wanted to propose today on their 3 years anniversary.  
He looked into the mirror for a last time, fixing his hair and straightening his suit. A huge smile was covering his lips and nervousness as well as excitement and happiness were shining inside his dark brown eyes.

He couldn't wait to see his lover's facial expression when he would ask this one important question.  
Siwon checked the pockets of his pants to make sure once more that the small black box was inside them.  
Then he went back into the kitchen to finish preparing the dinner and set the table. Just in time after placing the silver ware next to the plates the door bell rand and Siwon rushed over to the door as if it was about life or death.  
His heart was beating rapidly and about to burst out of his chest, that was how nervous he felt already.  
The tall, well-build man opened the door and smiled brightly, as he locked his love filled gaze with his lover.

Blonde, fair skin, a breath taking smile and those beautiful doe eyes, not to forget those kissable lips which captured his own in the next moment.  
"Happy 3rd anniversary, love." Leeteuk whispered softly with his angelic voice against Siwon's lips.  
"Happy 3rd anniversary, my angel." It came softly from Siwon as well.  
They leaned back and Siwon took Leeteuk's hand gently, leading him inside before he closed the door again.  
"I can't believe that 3 years already have passed. I'm still feeling like at our first day." Leeteuk smiled softly as he followed his lover.  
"Me neither. It feel like a dream. Like a dream I never want to stop dreaming."

Leeteuk smiled softly at his lover's words and leaned up for another kiss. "I love you so much."  
Siwon kissed back and took Leeteuk's hand into his. "I love you too so much. And now lets go, I prepared dinner for us." he gently pulled the other through the living room outside on the terrace.  
It became dark outside already and a few small stars were shining at the beautiful dark blue and clear sky. Leeteuk gasped softly as he saw the arrangement and hugged the younger tightly. "It's perfect, so beautiful. Thank you Wonnie."

"You are welcome, honey." Siwon replied softly and pulled away from the hug, helping his boyfriend to sit at the table. "Only for this precious angel in front of me. I hope you are hungry, it's a three-course meal."  
Leeteuk's eyes grew a little bigger and he smiled happily. "Of course I am, I love your cooking!"  
"Great, then wait here, I'll just get the fiirst course." Siwon smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Until the dessert the conversation went smoothly and cutely and all lovey-dovey with Siwon making his boyfriend compliments and the other acting shy. When Siwon went to get the dessert he got two glasses with champaign and into one he dropped the engagement ring. The young male bit his lips nervously and took a deep breath before smiling softly again as he brought the tray with the dessert and the champaign to their table.

"Wow.. that looks delicious.. just like you" Leeteuk chuckled and planted a sweet kiss on his boyfriend's lips.  
"Thanks.. " Siwon chuckled with his sexy voice, that made Leeteuk almost melt.  
" Cheers.. " They both took a sip of their champaign. Leeteuk suddenly chocked and spit something out into his hand. It was a ring. He confused starred at it for a moment, and then at his boyfriend.  
" W-what's this?" He asked, his eyes slightly widened.

" What does it look like?" Siwon laughed.  
" A ring but-" Siwon cut off his boyfriend with a kiss and suddenly knelt in front of him.  
" Leeteuk.. we have been spending a couple of years together now.. and we both noticed that we can't do it without each other. You must know that I love you. I can't imagine a life without you anymore.. so.. here I am.. asking you if you want to-"  
" Yes! Yes, I do!" Leeteuk cut off Siwon as a joy tear was rolling down his cheek. He put the ring on his finger, and then wrapped his arms around Siwon's neck, to kiss him.

Siwon widened his eyes in happiness and kissed his newly fiancée back, passionately. "Thank you, I love you so much! Thank you for becoming my husband!" he said against the other's lips and spun him around gently.  
Leeteuk giggled softly in response, holding tight onto the younger. "I love you, too! And of course I will become your husband, you only had to slip that ring on my finger without even asking! I waited so long for that day. And now my dream comes true. I love you so so much!"  
Siwon smiled brightly at those words and kissed Leeteuk deeply again.

The older wrapped his legs around Siwon's waist and moved his lips gently with the other's.  
Both could hardly express with words what they were feeling at the moment, so they did it with actions.  
Siwon responded to the kiss and carried his love towards his bedroom, as they lost both their shirts on the way already.  
Leeteuk's hands were traveling over Siwon's muscular back, the kiss remained gentle and passionate.  
Opening the door with his ellbow, Siwon stepped inside his big bedroom and placed Leeteuk gently onto his king sized bed.

As it was dark outside already, the only lights that dimmed the room were the stars and the beautiful half moon.  
Siwon climbed on top of the older, a bright smile on his lips and caressed his cheek gently. "You are so beautiful, my soon-to-be husband." he leaned down for another kiss and ran his hands over Leeteuk's toned body, stopping at his chest and brushed over the rosy nubs, that hardened quickly under his soft and gentle touches.  
Soft moans were filling the room and Leeteuk traced Siwon's abs with his long, thin fingers, earning soft moans from the other as well, as he ran his tongue over his lower lip, asking for entry.

Siwon gladly granted Leeteuk's wish and parted his lips slightly to welcome his fiancée's wet and warm muscle but only to dominate the kiss and swirl his tongue gently around the other's.  
The older traveled his hands down to Siwon's jeans and opened them slowly to slip his hand inside and caress the already erected member of his fiancée.  
Moaning softly, Siwon bucked his hips into his lover's touch and deepened the kiss, his own hands caressing Leeteuk's body and growing bulge.

Everything was slow and gentle and both enjoyed the foreplay as much as never before. That night should be special, if not one of the most special nights they had and would have.  
After a while they were naked and teasing each other, as Leeteuk begged the other to finally take him, not being able to hold back much longer.  
Siwon granted his fiancée's wish gladly and entered him gently after preparing him properly.

The room was filled with pleased moans and a comfortable heat as the bed creaked slightly under their movements. Their bodies were doing a passionate dance and they couldn't feel any happier.  
Then suddenly, a pleasured cry was heard and another followed soon after, as it became silent except soft pants of the both of them.  
Their faces were exhausted but they had a happy smile, Siwon having pulled out of his fiancée and now held him tightly to his chest.  
No words were exchanged, didn't need to be exchanged as gentle touches and gestures were enough and soon they fell asleep.

 

It was midnight already, and Siwon and his fiancée were already sleeping peacefully close next to each other. There suddenly was that weird noise. Leeteuk's eyes immediately shoot open. The noise just didn't want to stop, and it somehow was scary. Like.. like someone screamed for help? Mixed with a sound of something scratching at a wall?

" S-siwon.. jagi.. wake up.. " Leeteuk tried waking up Siwon, who was sleeping like a stone; " Siwon!"  
" Mh~ what's wrong.. " He sleepy looked at Leeteuk, who had already turned on he lights. " Wake up.. do you hear that noise?" Leeteuk asked as he sat down on the bed next to the still naked Siwon.  
"It's only a cat. There are hundreds out there. Go back to sleep and turn off the lights again, my eyes are hurting." he mumbled sleepily and pulled Leeteuk back into his arms, but the other wasn't to calm down and kept bothering Siwon as he eventually heard the strange noise as well. He sat up straight and starred at Leeteuk.

" What's that?.. " The older asked Siwon. Siwon just shrugged with his shoulders and starred at his wardrobe; " It comes from there..".  
" Are you sure?" Leeteuk asked, Siwon nodded. He got up and wore his pants and a random t-shirt that was lying there on the armchair next to his bed. Leeteuk did the same and held onto Siwon's hand tightly.  
" I-I'm afraid.." Leeteuk stutterd scared as they slowly got closer to Siwon's wardrobe.  
" Nothing to be afraid of.. " Siwon softly smiled at his fiancé. In front of his wardrobe, they stopped and were about to open the door, but it suddenly opened by itself.  
" J-jagi.. " Leeteuk widened his eyes and Siwon rubbed his own to see if it wasn't a halluzination. But it was true.

The door had opened by itself.  
"Just the wind. The window is still open, baby." he tried to calm down not only his fiancée but himself as well. Suddenly, there was another door opening, but inside of Siwon's closet. They started getting even more scared than they were.  
" J-Jagi.. w-what's this? S-since when d-did you have a second d-d-door in your closet?" Leeteuk stutterd. If Siwon would know it himself. Since when did he have another door in his closet? He never noticed it before.  
" Let's.. have a look what's behind the door.. " Siwon said and walked a bit closer into his closet, but Leeteuk held onto his wrist and looked at him with a serious look; " Don't! Who knows what is behind that door?".  
" Don't worry babe.. we are just going to have a look.. " Siwon chuckled and planted a sweet kiss on his fiancée's forehead and then grabbed his hand.  
They both walked into the door. There were stairs, that made scary sounds. Siwon was so curious though about what he was going to see. Leetuk clung to Siwon as they slowly neared the creaking stair case. Once Siwon's foot landed on the first step, the wood groaned and creaked, sending and echo throughout the whole of this newly discovered house extension. Leetuk whimpered and immediately wanted to retreat back to the room and maybe even out of the house which now seemed all too eery to him

"W-we should just go back..." He whispered as he began tugging lightly on his lover's arm, trying to get him to head back up along with him; but being the stubbornly brave man he was, Siwon refused to head back and merely continued his way down the steps until the two were met with a dark room, one so eerie that it had made the walk down the staircase seem like a walk through the park. 

"P-please Jagi..."

"Just calm down baby there's nothing here, okay?" Smiling warmly, Siwon leaned over and pecked his lips reassuringly before reaching for his phone and turning on it's light and shining it ahead of them then continuing on farther into the room. The walls and floors were all concrete, their same faded dark hue in tact. Siwon walked all throught the room before pausing as he stumbled over something on the floor, tilting his head he looked down and carefully picked up the object, brushing off the thick layer of dust to reveal a faded maroon cover of a book. Raising a brow, Siwon flipped it to the first page...

 

Diary Entry -June 27th 1956-

 

"Wow, it's about 50 years old." Siwon whispered amazed. "I wonder what it is about. A crazy scientist? A doll maker or only a harmless young girl?" he rather asked himself, as Leeteuk was still scared and clinging at his shirt.  
"W-wonnie.. Please.. Let's just go back to sleep. I'm scared." the older tried it again.  
Siwon only smiled at him and pecked his forehead. "There is nothing you have to be afraid of, baby. Let's at least try the first entry, okay?"  
Leeteuk sighed and nodded. "Only the first entry and then we will head back to sleep."  
Siwon smiled and pecked his lips before he started to read out loud.

 

Dear diary,

today my dad wasn't as cruel as he used to be but I am afraid he is just trying to make me feel safer and then will just treat me worse. He had done that often before.  
I didn't see my mom for a time, that seems like a whole eternity to me. I don't know what time it is. There is a calendar hanging at the opposite wall and dad always crosses the passing days. But I don't know if it's morning or evening. I don't know anything anymore.

It's cold here and I feel lonely. My whole body is hurting but I have to endure it..  
The room is scary..  
No colours, I barely can see anything here. I know that there are chains, a table and other stuff. I found that small book I'm writing inside right now, just a few hours, or minute? ago inside a closet.

Dad doesn't know and if he finds out, I don't know what he is going to do. It can't come any worse than now. There are no words to describe him or his actions. I'm afraid every second of the day. Will I be still alive the next day? Will I ever see my mom again?  
Questions like these are spinning inside my head.

 

Leeteuk let out a gasp. His face was of disgust and shock. He was white like a piece of paper, but he started to feel a little better than at the time they had firstly entered the room.  
"Do you think his dad.. he locked him and beat him and maybe did even worse things to him?" he asked his fiancée, still clinging tightly to him and looking around frightened. "Please, let's go back to sleep, Wonnie. You said only the first diary entry."  
"Could be possible from what I read here.. Let's look on another page." he suggested and flicked through the pages to another random one. That page was only readable with difficulties as the ink was smudged by something, that might have been tears. "Come on, you have to admit it's interesting and like in those movies. I only want to know what else happened to that person and if it's even male or female."

Leeteuk sighed and gave in, nodding lightly and forcing a smile. He looked around, still in fear and hugged Siwon's arm tightly, trying not to think about the worst scenarios, that wanted to come into his mind.

What Siwon didn't know was, that Leeteuk had have a similar past with his own father. He had just never talked about it and never wanted to be actually reminded of his terrible past again.  
It had taken him years until he became the man he was now. It had taken him years before he gained his confidence back, his ability to love and to trust and more important, his ability to smile and give positive feelings. Moreover, Siwon had been the first man he had let step into his heart and he had been the first who had been allowed to touch him in the most intimate way.

Pursing his lips, Siwon stopped at another page, Christmas Even in year 1956. "If he or she at least had a wonderful Christmas?" he mumbled.  
if that's really true what we are reading here I wonder why God is doing that to her or him.. As far as I can see the person didn't do anything to have deserved that in any way.."  
"I also didn't deserve it in any way.. Fate.." Leeteuk mumbled inaudible for Siwon.  
"Hm? What did you say, honey?" Siwon looked at him.  
"N-nothing, just keep on reading, so we can leave soon." Leeteuk said a bit louder and the other nodded as he started to read again.

 

Diary Entry -December 24th 1956

 

Dear Diary,

It's Christmas Eve today... Actually one of the most beautiful days of the year, actually a day where normal families are gathering in church and afterwards in front of the Christmas tree and waiting to unwrap the gifts. But not my family. My family isn't normal. Dad had gotten better the last days, I guess. He seemed more relaxed and moreover he was less rough to me. But to mom instead..

The past days, I always hear her crying and screaming and begging dad to stop.. But dad won't stop.. After some more minutes it would be silent.. I guess, mom lost consciousness as I did many times due to the pain...  
Just like right now.. I am hearing mom scream.. Worse than before.. I guess I won't recognise her anymore once I see her again.. But the question is if I will see her ever again or if dad will kill her or even me before we will be able to see each other again..

I miss her.. so much..

 

“Not even his or her Christmas had been happy.. I wonder what happened to that person.. No one deserves such a treatment.. Not even one's worst enemy..“ Siwon sighed heavily and shook his head.  
Leeteuk was clinging tightly to Siwon's arm and had his eyes wide open. Siwon looked at him after receivinng no answer of his fiancée.  
“Baby? Are you alright?“ he asked and stroked his hair gently.  
„I.. Let's go back upstairs.“ he whispered, not really being himself and stared into the air. “I don't want to hear about that diary anymore. Please, Wonnie..“ Leeteuk sounded almost desperate.  
„Shh.. Let me read the last entry, okay?“ Siwon pecked his cheek.  
“Siwonnie, you promised that was the last entry you wanted to read. Please, I want to go back to our room and just sleep. Please.“

"But Teukie.. Please.. I'm curious if everything turned out to be just for fun and if not, what happened to that person. Only the last entry.." Siwon tried it with puppy dog eyes and hugged the other closer. "You also could just go upstairs again and wait for me?"  
Leeteuk shook his head and clung tighter to Siwon. "I'm afraid.." he whispered, fear laid clearly in his voice. "Please, Wonnie.. Let's just go upstairs again.."  
"Only the last entry? I promise after it we really will go upstairs again and then we can cuddle and I will make us some tea and we can go outside and watch the stars? Please, Teukie.." Siwon tried for the thousandth time and the older sighed and gave in once again, nodding slightly and burying his head inside Siwon's chest. "Go ahead.." he whispered and Siwon pecked his hair.  
"Thank you, honey." he then skipped to the last entry and started to read again.

 

Diary Entry -June 12th 1958

 

Dear diary,

I know it will happen. I know it will be soon and I know I won't ever see my umma again. She probably left the world already. I didn't hear anything from her within the past days anymore. I know that my dad is planning something. The weird noises upstairs.. He leaves pretty often lately.

I probably only have a couple of days left. If he doesn't kill me by his own hands I will die either. My body is covered in scars. Big ones, small ones, deep one, not so deep ones. No spot on his body was missing a scar. Some were still healing, some were fading already.

He doesn't feed me often anymore. I'm starving and my body screams for water. My mind and my heart are fighting with each other. About life and death. I want to die. I want to die so bad, but not without seeing my mother first. I need to see her, need to see that she is at least quite okay.

I need to feel her touch one last time. I want to hear her soft voice for a last time. Want to tell her that I love her and never will stop loving her, that she was the only reasong I survived for so long. But now my father was definitely going too far. The things he was doing with me.. A thousand times worse than before. My body won't last long with that treatment.

Dear diary, that is my final goodbye. You were my only friend down here and I'm glad I found you, but now it's time for me to leave.

Goodbye dear diary and goodbye umma.

If we won't see each other before I die and you find that book, remember I love you so much and neither of that is your fault, umma. Remember that.

Goodbye.

In love,

Hyunsu

 

Leeteuk and Siwon both stared at each other for a moment. This was too scary, what they were reading about. A boy, being abused and tortured by his father.

"I don't want to read this anymore! This is way too far! Whoever is trying to be kidding with us, that's way too much!" Leeteuk tried to say with a firm voice but his voice was shaking instead.  
"I'm not fooling with you, guys..." There suddenly was a voice behind them. The two men turned around to see a young boy with scars all over his body. Only his private area was covered with something dirty, which seemed like an old rag.  
"Everything inside that diary is true. My father did all those things to me. And I know your father, Park Jungsoo, isn't any better, so I guess you will understand me the most."  
" W-what happened t-to y-you..?" - Siwon asked the boy.  
" That's written all in my diary.. " - The boy simply answered. Leeteuk felt weird. He had that feeling of dizziness. He suddenly felt. That boy.. 

" STOP! It HURTS! ABEOJI! "  
" Yeobo! Stop it! I'm begging you! Do whatever you want with me, but leave our son! STOP!"

His mothers words repeated again and again and his mind. Leeteuk covered his ears with his hand and closed his eyes tight. He wanted it to stop. The pain years ago, he could feel it. He could see it.  
Siwon noticed his fiancé's weird acting. Leeteuk suddenly started trembling and panting. Before Siwon could even ask him what's wrong, he passed out.  
" LEETEUK!" - Siwon immediately knelt in frot of him. " Leeteuk?! Yeobo! Leeteuk, wake up! What's wrong! "  
" He must have remember.. " - The ghost spoke. Siwon looked up to him with teary eyes.  
" Remember what?" Siwon asked confussed " WHat ?! WHat is it that i don't know?!"  
" His past.. " The boy said " His past.. similar with mine.. his father abused him.. hated him.. beated him up for nothing. He hated his only son.. and his wife.. He grew up in pain sorrow and sadness.. his mother was killed by his father.. and before his father could even kill him, he luckly could escape.. not like me.. "  
Siwon couldn't belive everythig the young boy said. It was to horrible. Aweful. Why didn't Leeteuk tell him? He couldn't belive that Leeteuk actually went through something so horrible. How could a father ddo that to his child? His one and only child and lovely innocent wife.  
Siwon felt his eyes becoming teary as he looked down at Leeteuk who's head was resting on his laps. He gently stroke his fiancé's cheek. Leeteuk let out a soft groan as he slowly opened his eyes. " What.. happened?.." - Leeteuk mumbled somehow sleepy.  
" Yeobo!" Siwon hugged him tight. " Are you ok?" Siwon asked as he pulled away from his fiancé's hug. Leeteuk nodded as he touched his forehead. He couldn't remember what happened before he passed out. He still felt a slight touch of dizziness. The cries of his mother just didn't want to stop. He could cleary hear her sobs.  
" Umma.. " He wispered as repeated the word Umma again and again. The ghost sadly looked down at Leeteuk who was crying. He knew how Leeteuk felt, he knew it to well.  
" I know how you feel.. " The ghost, who was suddenly standing behind Leeteuk and Siwon spoke.  
" I've been locked up for many years.. even after I died.. I haven't been able to meet my mother again.. my mother who died because of me.. I feel so sorry for her.. she was so lovely.. Umma.. i miss you! UMMA!" The ghost fell on his knees and started sobbing hard while tears where streaming down his cheek like never before.  
" What makes you beeing trapped down here?.. " Leeteuk asked the ghost. The boy looked up to him with teary eyes. " I Don't know.." He said. Leeteuk raised his eyebrows at him.  
" I don't know.. maybe because I felt that someone will come?.. Someone good will come and release me?" The boy said. "And because I wanted to protect my mom.. But.. I couldn't do anything.. I guess now I'm trapped down here forever because I feel guilty for her death." he whispered. 

Leeteuk felt his eyes becoming teary once again. He felt so sorry for that boy.  
"What happened to your umma?" Leeteuk asked with a shaky voice and Siwon was holding him tight, still not believing his eyes. It was just rediculous what was happening here. But he could see the ghost with his own eyes and Leeteuk was speaking with him.  
"He.. he.. he killed her.. It was terrible.." the ghost trembled as he remembered that day. "It was only a few days after my death.. My mom had wanted to protect me from him.. She almost gave her life for me.. But he killed me and then started to torture u-umma.. I-I couldn't do anything. I couldn't stop him. I disappointed my umma.. Her death is my fault.. My death is my own fault as well, but umma blamed herself for it.."  
Leeteuk was trying to hold back his tears, the story was so emotional, so similar to his own. "How do you know my story was similar to yours?" he asked Hyunsu.  
Hyunsu looked up at Leeteuk. "I followed you.. I followed you all the time. It was only a matter of time until you found that hidden room. I was kind of happy after I found out that the owner of my family's house was your boyfriend. It had to mean something so I started following you, hoping you would be my way into heaven. I followed you when you were younger already but after you became a high school student I lost track of you. Do you still remember when your father came home drunk again and wanted to hit you but suddenly fell to the floor? I learned how to touch lively things and hit your father as hard as I could and knocked him out." he explained and Leeteuk looked at him in a mixture of shock and surprise.  
"Why did you do that?" the eldest whispered.  
"Because.. I am a very far ancestor of you, Park Jungsoo.." Leeteuk widened his eyes at that and suddenly he knew why the other had looked so familiar to him. He had seen very old photos of far relatives and there had been a picture of a family. Father, mother and son. But everyone had looked happy and the boy on the photo hadn't looked much younger than the ghost in front of him.  
" Umma.. " The ghost suddenly spoke and slowly stood up. There was a bright light shining at him. He could see his mother smiling while holding out her hand for her son. That smile. It has been years since he saw his mother smiling like that. 

A small smile escaped from the boys lips. Leeteuk and Siwon were blankly starring at each other. They couldn't see the light since they were still alive. But they knew, that the ghost was gone now as they felt a cold breeze and weren't able to see the ghost anymore.

It was at Siwon to break the silence first. "Is that true? Everything that just happened? Everything that was said? Why did you never tell me.." he sighed in the end and caressed Leeteuk's cheek gently.  
"I'm sorry.." was everything that came over the other's lips and he fell into the other's arms, crying heavily. Everything, that had bothered him over the past years, everything that had laid deep in his heart, he was crying it out now and he was glad that it was the most important person in his life, in who's presence he was crying. It felt good to let everything out and Siwon didn't say anything and just caressed his back.  
After some minutes Leeteuk was lifted up and carried upstairs again. They laid on the bed and Siwon tucked him under the blanket before he went to get some tea and cookies.  
Once back with everything he sat beside his fiancée and stroked his hair, smiling a little at him.  
"Thank you.." Leeteuk whispered shakily and whiped his tears.  
"For what? It is my fault you are crying right now after all.." Siwon sighed, feeling guilty that he had kept on reading although the other didn't want it.  
"No.. Without you.. I never had talked about all that and.. It feels good to let everything out.." the older smiled slightly and after another while he started to tell Siwon about his childhood, how it was, the worst but also some good events that had happened.  
Until the day he had met Siwon, the day which had changed his life.


End file.
